The present invention relates to textile fabrics manufactured using olefin fibers or yarns modified to dye using disperse dyes. These fabrics are conventionally colored using existing disperse dye or printing systems. Either solid shades or multiple tones of a shade are achieved in a single dye bath or print application. The fabrics in this invention are manufactured into greige goods produced by the knitting, weaving or non-woven process. Solid shades are achieved by grafting into the olefin yarn or fiber with one level of dye additive and subjecting the fabric to a disperse dye bath. Multiple ends of yarn each containing differing percentages of dye additives are manufactured into fabrics. The fabric will dye to multiple tones in a single dye bath. By increasing the amount of disperse dyeable additive in the olefin yarn or fiber, the affinity for disperse dye increases accordingly. The fabrics manufactured according to this invention are stored at the dye house undyed. Color is then added using conventional disperse dye machines or print dye methods. Surprising and novel effects are achieved using economical conventional disperse dye systems known to those skilled in the art. This invention is of particular usefulness in the apparel and home furnishings industry. The fabrics produced feel and, appear as conventional fabrics but are approximately 30-38% lighter in weight. This is due to the fact that the specific gravity of olefin is 0.91 while the specific gravity of cotton or polyester is 1.38. In addition, the light fastness and wash fastness properties are similar to those of polyester.